


Toy of the Punisher

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Each piece will be a difference duo, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mind control Magic and Mariposas oh my!, descendants like ancestors wohoo!, not sure if red or black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7583779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a fic I'm beginning might continue might not </p><p>Stories take place BS DS AS. Before Sufferer, During Sufferer, Or After Sufferer</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will get weird if I continue it ok?

They say the courts of Alternia are unfair because of the Legalatorators. That being only half true, the other half due to figures like His Grand Tyranny Castle Pryied or to his victims, The Punisher. Saying he was a prideful hemospectrum racist was like saying The Orphaner Dualscar orphaned grubs. Castle had no mercy to low-bloods and in fact tipped the scales against them whenever possible. Some would even go as far to say he'd rather let traitors live than spare a warm-colored troll.

Today had gone as normal as a day in court could go. Low-bloods pleading for mercy and him gleefully ordering them to be executed. But his ears pricked up at the sound of the next name, that the teal-blood on duty called out.

"Silas Jadira, Ceulean Blood" the teal blood read out and soon a figure limped into the courtroom followed by two slate-blood guards. Castle personally didn't think the guards were necessary in this cause. Silas Jadira, more well-known as, The Toymaker, had been in a wheelchair when Castle had last seen him. By the way he stood it was clear he had only been able to walk a few days now. "You are charged with the crime of allowing a criminal use your house as a hiding place. Do you accept these charges?" The Teal-blood questioned Silas.

"Criminal? If your referring to the little girl who repaired my legs than yes, I DO accept the charges" Silas said without a flick of emotion in his voice or face but Castle had been a frequent visitor to his shop and could fluently read his body language with showed the deep rage he was trying oh so hard to hide. A thought came to Castle, a wicked and twisted thought. 

"His Grand Tyranny will now declare you guilty or innocent" the Teal-blood droned out. Silas's eyes flickered up towards the bench where Castle sat like a king. 

"Guilty with Special Punishment" Castle said grinning wickedly at Silas. "I will personally see to it he is punished to the fullest extent" the gathered trolls in the courtroom began clapping loudly at his declaration. Silas's eyes had return to the floor staring solemnly, but Castle could easily see him trembling ever so slightly despite his tough front. He climbed down from his bench and with ease lifted Silas over one shoulder. The cerulean-blood struggled a little but quickly gave up without a word. It was a short trip to Pryied Manor and Castle rushed up the stairs still carrying his prize. Silas had avoided his advances (Black and Flushed) for so long but now there was nowhere to run. Castle dropped Silas on the large bed before seating himself beside the cerulean blood. 

"Now I think we both know where this is going right?" Castle spoke in a condescending manner and leaned over Silas.

"Yes. I beg for mercy and call you Master" Silas said staring up at him. "What's the point begging when I know you'll have no mercy anyways Master Pryied?" His white eyes were unblinking and Castle could see his reflection in them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is boring so far

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is scarification BEWARE

"You shouldn't be wasting energy on a traitor. What would your superiors say?" Silas said with contempt creeping into his voice.

"Hold your tongue imbecile!" Castle snarled striking Silas across the face. The force of the blow sent the cerulean-blood sprawling to the floor. The moment he had completed the action Castle was annoyed with himself, he had allowed Silas to take advantage of his short temper. Silas cradled his bruised cheek but did not rise from his position on the ground. 

"My my, Master Pryied you've grown soft. I was under the impression you beheaded lower-blood slaves for such disrespect" Silas spoke trying to egg Castle on in the hopes that he would kill him. Castle growled reaching down and yanking Silas up into his lap. He forced the cerulean-blood's hands behind his back with one hand, using the other hand to still his face so the bruise could be properly observed.

"True, if you were a filthy low-blood slave you'd be wise to not disrespect me. However" Castle drawled pressing his forehead against Silas's so there was little space between them. "You are going to be my blue-blooded slut" he said pressing a kiss against Silas's lips. Silas's eyes widen with fear which he tried to disguise as quickly as he could. This was not how he had expected this to go and he struggled against Castle's grip.

"No! Let go of me!" Silas cried trying to get out of the iolita-blood's hold. He wished furiously that the drug suppressing his power would wear off so he could turn the tables on Castle and escape. Castle chuckled and pushed Silas face-down on the bed, releasing his arms and reached into the drawler of the nightstand. Smiling as he picked up the knife he had stowed there. He slide the razor under Silas's shirt and sliced the garment down the center. Castle pushed the fraying pieces aside leaving the cerulean blood's back bare. 

"This will hurt less if you don't struggle" Castle spoke holding the blade over the flame of a candle on the nightstand. Once the metal was red-hot Castle began carving his symbol into Silas's flesh. Silas muffled his cries into the pillow and bunched the sheets in his fists trying to remain still. Finally the iolita blood was finished and set the knife aside on the nightstand. He remained in his spot atop the cerulean blood to admire his work. Once the bleeding had ebbed and the wounds close, the skin would be scarred in the image of the 'Tower of Destruction' also know as the Punisher's Sign. Pleased with how it had turned out Castle slid off of the bed intending to retrieve a clean cloth and bandages from elsewhere in the manor.

Once he had left, Silas burst into tears throughly soaking the pillow through. Still quivering violently he lowered his feet to the ground and began walking shakily forward. The slightly ajar door of the closet looked very welcoming at this moment. He crashed down on the pile of clothes inside to continue sobbing. 

"Where are you?" Castle barked as he came back into the room to see an empty bed. He set the bandages and towel on the bed and followed the trail of cerulean blood on the floor. Castle peered into his closet and down at the whimpering and shaking troll. "What are you doing in here?" He asked prodding the cerulean-blood with his foot. A low-pitch whine was the only answer he received. Castle scooped Silas off the floor and turned back towards the bed. 

"No no no!" Silas squealed, fighting weakly against Castle's hold. The mask of indifference he had spent countless sweeps building had not simply cracked but completely shattered. His dignity was nonexistence now as he pleaded. Castle sat on the edge of the bed and maneuvered Silas so the cerulean-blood was belly down over his knee. The Iolita-blood began cleaning the open cuts with a profound gentleness. Once Castle had finished cleaning away the excess blood, he bandaged up Silas's back. He tugged the cerulean-blood up into a sitting position in his lap, with legs spread on either side.

"Hey look me in the eye" Castle spoke much softer than he usually did. Silas silently looked up as he was told. The light in them had faded away leaving them.


End file.
